Icy Rebirth
by dragonswing81
Summary: Death hates it when taking the wrong soul lands him in trouble. He can be worst then making a wish with a Genie or leprechaun, when he tries to correct or is it his morbid sense of humor


Okay I'll say this here I don't own any the canon characters, but to be honest it's fun to mess with them anyway regardness. This story will probably slip in and out of cannon, but will not be bound to it with OCs entering AU may develope pairings not set constructive reviewingmay help influence development.

TTTsiwTTT

Serious Having Death owe you a favor is a major pain in the ass. Why would I say such an obserd thing well. Death I'll call it a him has a perves sence of humor or none at all, which would be scarier considering how things unfold. Don't mind my rambling I'm just laying here waiting for him to get his ass here to end this pain I sware i've been bleeding out for hours and still conscious. Death is an ASSHOLE!

You might be thinking how one could owe death a favor? Well its quite simple and stupid at the same time. When one dies in place of another for no selfish, self serving, or any other reason a normal person does what they do. (Rescue person are excluded they do what they do for a reason) What I mean is that you take the place of a complete stranger no strings attached.

You see it was a cold dark winter night. Before you start thinking that this was horrible night, I'll stop you there. It was one of those night I gladly took a walk with the family dog, You know the dog the kids wanted and said they'd take care of, but after it grows out of the puppy stage and into its terrible two's everyone has nothing to do with it when it tears into and scattered trash all over the kitchen and living room and throws up more of it after finished cleaning the mess up. Then once they grow out of that andyou go through the obedience training and the dog become well behaved. then they want to lay claim to it, but you know better then to say otherwise. Well you get the jist of it.

Any ways I was walking Nymeria our female wolf-husky mix. It was a beautiful night. It was a night I was glad we lived far enough in outside of town that on a clar night like this the sky was lit in the wonderous brilliance of starlit amazement. Nymeria and I had wondered about a half hour about time to turn back and head home. When I saw a car a half mile or so ahead of us appear to hit a patch of ice and lose control and vear off the road toward the nearby lake. I rush over to where I saw the cargooff the road and when I got there to the car was half way through the broken ice surface of the until now frozen over lake. Taking my cell out of my pocket (Thank god the wifey reminded me tograb it on my way out tonight) I called 9-1-1. Told them what happen and where I was. "... Ok, Sir EMTs areon there way they should be at your location in ten minutes. Please stay on the line and stay clear of the ice..."

At the monment I heard a loud creaking groan as the ice holding the car in place broke and gaveway the car began to slowly sink into the water. Its drive appeared to be passed out on the stearing wheel. "Oh shit.." I yell as I drop my phone and Nymeria's leash and rush to the car. It was a good thing the car was an older model that perdate autolocking doors and that the passenger side was sinking first. Because i was able to put the driver a teenage boy, a drunk one by the smell of him, out and tossed him on to the ice. Toss you might ask, yeah I had to hurry there was a girl cheerleader with a bloody forehead half submerge in the passanger seat.

I had just enough time to toss her next to the boy and as I made ready to jump myself my foot got snagged on the driverside seatbelt. at that moment a variety of things happen. A. the car tilt foreware in the water and tilt fast enough that the open door slammed into me with enough force to knock me down back into the car. The water rushed over sealing the door closed with its preassure. As I struggled to get the door to open I could see the water above me light up red and blue. I could hear Nymeria's muffled barks intermixed with the sirens. It was only after the last of my air pocket vanished did I really noticed the numbing cold of the water. The flashing lights gave way to cold dark waters...

TTTsiwTTT

"...YoU WeRe To Be ThErE. tHeY wErE tO dIe ToNiGhT." A hounting voice spoke "WhY DiD YoU TrAdE PlAcEs WiTh Them?" Before me was a figure cloaked in black shadows of nothingness.

"I don't know. They needed help. I couldn't just watch them die." I stammered

"YoU SaVeD tWo PeOpLe YoU kNeW nOt Of. ThIs CaN nOt Be. NoT yOuR TiMe. ToO LaTe SeNd YoU bAcK. PoRtAl CloSeD. BuT AnOtHeR mAy OpEn If YoU wAnT tHoE bEwArE Not SaMe As WaS." The shadowy figure seemed to turn as if to talk to someone else, but nothing was there we were alone then a small pale white light lit before me. It hovered at eye level. "It HaS bEeN DeSiDeD a ChOiCe YoU tO mAkE lIVe AnEw WiTh PoWeR oVeR tHiS dEaTh Or EnD hErE?"

Fear gripped me before I could think I reached for the light. "FeAr IcE aNd CoLd NoT wHeN yOu AwAkE nExT aS nOt NoW." With an eery chuckle the shadows stopped speaking and the small light flared. I was thrown to the ground with such force felt like every bone should be shattered.

TTTsiwTTT

My eyes open to see a gaint glowing wolf above me slowly fade away to reveal a sparkling strange and unfamiluar sky. A moment or two pass and I hear lightly treaded steps approach. Too weak to move even a single muscle. Three darkly garbed figures move into my view. Each with a white mask that had markings that with some imagination brought to might animals in a way. A boar, a raccoon and a... monkey? With that thought my body gave way to exhaution and closed my eyes...

TTTsiwTTT

A/N: Thanks for reading. Constructive reviews welcome. Sorry for any grammar or mis-spells working without auto correcting or grammar/spell check programs. Need a Beta to look over works.


End file.
